Hakumen/Move List
BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift Overview Hakumen is a character with large normals which most on hits and counterhits can lead to big damage. Hakumen benefits from IBing more than any other character, as he gains 1/3 of a magatama per instant block. He can special cancel his specials, allowing for unique combos and setups. His C moves have projectile autoguard during their active frames and give you a magatama per projectile autoguarded. He also has an insane air dash which covers most of the screen. Hakumen gets zoned pretty easily, even with meter. Lack of combos without meter, relegates him to not doing much at the start of the round. Even with meter, a lot of his combos are still less than many other characters while still having less options. Like Jin, Hakumen is an excellent poker, but comes one change from Hero of Ikaruga to a hero of six people, Jin's future-self has lost his famed pressure and is considered less mobile due to his huge frame and slow moves, lack of gatlings leave good close combat skills with Hakumen something to be desired, so he must focus on poking opponent without any magatama available. Hakumen's Drive:' Zanshin' serves as his ability to counter his opponents attack. If performed at the right moment, your opponent's attack will be negated, and Hakumen will retaliate. Does not work against throws. If used against projectiles, the counter will catch the projectile and the retaliatory attack will come out, but unless the opponent is near Hakumen, the opponent will not be damaged. In Continuum Shift, some of Hakumen's basic specials take less magatama to perform, and his new Fumajin(Evil Sealing Blade) move takes the place of simply having projectiles dissappear in collision with his sword, a barrier pops up instead, giving Hakumen room needed to plan his next set of tactics before the barrier disappears. What's more, the damage of the barrier is proportional to the damage of the projectile stuck by Hakumen's blade, giving him an even more powerful defensive game. Hakumen also somehow has expreinced similar changes to Jin, as they both had their j.Cs reconfigured. Some of his new moves even give Hakumen better approach than in the last game. *Note: proper translations in parentheses. Normal Drive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Astral Heat Combo List 1 Star *C>236A = 1448 *236A, 6C (236A connects on air hit) *6B>236A, 6C = 2008 *236A, 6C (236A connects on high air hit) *CH 6B>236A, 6C = 2099 *236A, 2C... (236A connects on high air hit, near corner/corner) *6B>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C, C = 3333 2 Star *C>214B = 2236 *236A>623A, 2C... (236A connects on air hit) *6B>236A>623A, 2C>j.2C, ad.C = 2391 *214B, 2C... (corner) *C>214B, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C, C = 4586 3 Star *214B>236A, 6C *C>214B>236A, 6C = 3334 *41236C, 3C *CH C>41236C, 3C = 3633 *214B, C>236A, 2C... (corner) *C>214B, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, 2C>sj.2C, C = 4852 *41236C, 2C... (corner) *CH C>41236C, 2C>sj.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, C = 4924 4 Star *214B(1)>623A>A>jump, f.C, land, 2C... *C>214B(1)>623A>A>jump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.C = 4280 *(corner) C>214B(1)>623A>A>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C,C = 4804 *41236C>236A (corner) *CH C>41236C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, C = 4976 5 Star *214B(1)>41236C, 3C *C>214B(1)>41236C, 3C = 4639 *214B(1)>41236C, 2C... (corner) *C>214B(1)>41236C, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, C = 6191 6 Star *214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 6C *C>214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 6C = 5571 *214B(1)>41236C>236A, 2C... *C>214B(1)>41236C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C = 6236 7 Star *214B(1)>41236C, C>236A>623A, 2C... *C>214B(1)>41236C>623A>A, jump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C = 5966 *(corner) C>214B(1)>41236C>623A>A>jump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C = 6304 *214B(1)>41236C, C>214B, 2C... (corner) *C>214B(1)>41236C, C>214B, 2C>j.2C, f.C = 6621 8 Star *214B(1)>41236C, C>41236C, 3C (near corner/big characters) *C>214B(1)>41236C, C>41236C, 3C = 6615 *214B(1)>41236C, C>41236C, 2C... (corner) *C>214B(1)>41236C, C>41236C, 2C>j.2C, f.C = 7118 Drive-Counter Combos NOTE:Underneath the combo will be the starter (drive) to the above combo. 0 Star *6C *D = 2710 *6C *2D = 2215 *j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C, 2C, C *(you in corner) D = 4157 *(you in corner) 2D = 3477) *superjump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.C *6D = 2119 1 Star *236A, 6C *D = 3107 *2D = 2427 *superjump, f.C, land, C>236A, 6C *6D = 2302 2 Star *236A>623A, 2C>sj.2C, ad.C *D = 3457 *2D = 2745 *superjump, f.C, land, C>623A>A>jump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C *6D = 2867 3 Star *623A, C>623A>A>jump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C *D = 4373 *2D = 3693 *superjump, f.C, land, C>41236C, 3C *6D = 3367 4 Star *6C>632146C *D = 4976 *6C>632146C *2D = 4481 *C>41236C, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C *(you in corner) D = 5577 *(you in corner) 2D = 4669 *superjump, f.C, land, C>41236C, C>236A, 6C *6D = 4001 5 Star *214B(1)>41236C, 3C *D = 5292 *2D = 4612 *6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 4192 *214B(1)>41236C, 2C>j.2C, f.C *(you in corner) D = 6058 *(you in corner) 2D = 5378 *(corner) 6D = 3880 6 Star *214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 6C *D = 6239 *2D = 5559 *6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 5559 *214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C *(you in corner) D = 6653 *(you in corner) 2D = 5973 *(corner) 6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 4809 7 Star *214B(1)>41236C>623A>A>j.2C *D = 5565 *2D = 4885 *6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 4412 8 Star *214B(1)>41236C, C>41236C *D = 6858 *2D = 6178 *6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 5452 *214B(1)>41236C, C>41236C, 3C *(you in corner) D = 7304 *(you in corner) 2D = 6624 *(corner) 6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 5811 Dash>214B Combos 2 Star *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, 2C>j.2C, ad.2C = 3410 *(corner) dash>214B>dj.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C, f.C = 4008 3 Star *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>236A, 6C = 3632 *(corner) dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land. 2C>sj2C, 2C = 4710 4 Star *dash>214B, land, dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C = 4065 *(corner) dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B, 2C>j.2C, C = 4741 5 Star *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>41236C, 3C = 4734 *(corner) dash>214B, land, dash>214C, land, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C, 2C, C = 5390 6 Star *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>41236C, C>236A, 6C = 5392 *(corner) dash>214B, land, dash>214C, land, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C = 5556 7 Star *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, 3C = 5586 *(corner) dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, 2C>j.2C. f.C = 6223 8 Star *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 6C = 6374 *(corner) dash>214B, land, 214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, C = 6576 Dash>214C Combos 3 Star *dash>214C, land, 2C>j.2C = 3284 *(corner) dash>214C, land, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj,2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C, f.C = 4878 4 Star *dash>214C, land, C>236A, 6C = 3874 *(corner) dash>214C, land, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C = 5169 5 Star *dash>214C>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.C = 4646 *(corner) dash>214C, land, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, C>214B, 2C>j.2C, f.C = 5263 6 Star *dash>214C, land, C>41236C, 3C = 4976 *(corner) dash>214C, land, C>41236C, 2C>j.2C, f.C = 5506 7 Star *dash>214C, land, C>41236C, C>236A, 6C = 5633 *(corner) dash>214C>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B, 2C>j.2C, C = 5711 8 Star *dash>214C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, 3C = 5827 *(corner) dash>214C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, 2C>j.2C, C = 6465 Category:Move List